Happily Ever After
by MemoriesOfYou
Summary: Ginny always wanted to live Happily Ever After. Can she with Draco Malfoy? After Silent Observations. Before Weasley At Heart.


Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK Rowling. Sad enough as it is..... I do not own anything except for the plot. As bad as it is.....

Author Note: Okay. This is my first Draco/Ginny ficlet. So, keep that in mind as you read. I know it's not that good, but I plan on doing better Draco/Ginny fics later on. Maybe even James/Lily fics! ooh! ah!

Happily Ever After

Ginny had loved fairy tales when she was younger. Her father would always tuck her into bed and tell her a fairy tale. Ginny loved the way that they always ended "...and they live Happily Ever After." As she grew up, Ginny came to learn that not all things had a fairy tale ending. All she ever wanted was for her Prince Charming to come and take her away. The years passed, and Ginny soon forgot her fairy tales...until she met who she thought would be her Prince Charming....Would they live Happily Ever After?  
  
She looked at the man lying next to her. He looked so innocent, so perfect. Malfoys are always perfect. Not a single hair moved out of place as he shifted in his sleep. Ginny sighed to herself. She often wondered how she had "caught" Draco Malfoy. They'd been together ever since her 6th year at Hogwarts. After many secret meetings, they finally told Ginny's parents they had been together for 2 years. Arthur and Molly Weasley were shocked but happy their only daughter had found someone. Her father made sure to tell Draco that if he hurt Ginny, he'd be dead in a flash. Draco knew this before getting into a relationship with Ginny Weasley. She had six brothers, for heaven's sake. How could he not know?

"What're you thinking?" The sound of his voice surprised her. His voice brought her out of her daydreaming.  
  
"Just about how lucky I am that I have you," grinning as she said it. He leaned over and kissed her. She still got butterflies when Draco kissed her. Even after 5 years, he could still make her nervous. A good nervous. Not a nauseous nervous. He gave her a nervousness that made her heart flutter. She never knew what he was going to do next.  
  
"And I'm lucky I have you." He pulled her into his arms and left a trail of kisses along the back of her neck. "Today's five years, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. If we can make it this far, we can make it through anything."  
  
"That reminds me," Draco said as he got up from the bed and crossed over to the dresser. He went through his shirt drawer looking for something. Ginny sat up, curious. _What is he looking for?_ She thought. Then, it dawned on her. He was going to ask her to marry him. She'd been waiting for this for awhile. Draco was so mysterious, she thought it was never going to happen.  
  
He found whatever he was looking for and walked back to the bed. Ginny noticed he didn't have anything in his hand. She looked at him confused.  
  
"I had to file my nail. It was getting rough. A Malfoy can never have rough fingernails," Draco explained. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as she laughed nervously. She quickly turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tear that had rolled down her cheek. _Will he ever pop the question?_ Ginny thought to herself.  
  
_I can't believe I chickened out again! That has to be the fifth time I've been about to propose. What am I so afraid of? She's just the love of my life._ Draco thought.  
  
"Don't forget about our dinner date tonight," Ginny reminded Draco.  
  
"How could I forget?" he replied. _Maybe I can work up the courage to ask her tonight._ "You better get to work before Micah starts to worry. You know how crazy he can get if you're late."  
  
Ginny groaned, "Don't remind me! Work's been so stressful, tonight's just what I need to relieve myself."  
  
"Ugh! Go do that in the bathroom!"  
  
"DRACO! You know what I mean!" she said, hitting him as he chuckled to himself. Ginny dragged herself out of bed and hopped into the shower, leaving Draco along on the bed. _Maybe moving in together just slowed the proposal process down. He'll ask when he's ready. Hopefully, he'll be ready soon. _Ginny thought as she washed her hair.

Ginny and Draco were sitting in a very posh Wizard restaurant. What more can you expect from a Malfoy? A remake of Frank Sinatra's "L-O-V-E" was crooning in the background.  
  
"L is for the way you look at me,  
  
O is for the only one I see,  
  
V is very, very extraordinary,  
  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can," Ginny sang.  
  
"You into Frank Sinatra?" Draco asked.  
  
"My dad played his records all the time. I'd have to say this is one of my favorites." Ginny explained.  
  
"It is very appropriate for tonight," he commented. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "It is our fifth year anniversary," Draco added. Ginny sighed, she had hoped he had meant something else. _Come one, Draco. You can do this. You're a Malfoy!_ Ginny was absentmindedly sipping her wine, as Draco stared at her. He was admiring her beauty. The way her shoulder-length red hair framed her face. The way her big brown eyes roamed around the restaurant. The way her freckles dotted her delicate nose. She was perfect....  
  
"Ginny, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, I hear it everyday at work from Henry," Ginny smirked. She knew how much Draco hated Henry. Henry always asked her out on dates. The only reason he wasn't dead was because Ginny had told Draco she had absolutely no interest in Henry....Well, just amusement. When she said this, Draco nearly choked on the steak he was eating.  
  
"Ginny, I've been meaning to do something for awhile now," he gulped, "This'll be the sixth time I've gotten up my courage. Hopefully, there won't be a seventh. These past five years have been the best of my life. You make my heart soar. Without you, I'd be nothing. Ginny, you have no idea what you mean to me. You're my life, if I didn't have you, I'd have no purpose. Please," Draco said as he got down on one knee. Ginny's heart started beating fast and tears welled up in her eyes. "Please give me the pleasure of calling you my wife. Nothing would make me happier." Time seemed to stand still...for about two seconds.  
  
"YES! Of course I'll marry you, Draco! There's nothing else I'd rather do. I've been waiting for you to ask me for a long time. It's finally happ-" Ginny was cut off as Draco leaned up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

That night, as Ginny lay in bed next to her fiancé, she remembered back when she was a little girl. She used to love the fairy tales her father would tell her. Now, she was in one herself. I guess she would have a Happily Ever After.

Author Note: Now, you can review! And you will. Don't even think about not replying because horrible, terrible, um....and all the other –ibles will happen! REVIEW!


End file.
